


Day 148 - Otherwise enganged

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [148]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>“I need to see the body.“  </b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 148 - Otherwise enganged

“I need to see the body.“ 

Sherlock strode out, not even looking back, absolutely convinced that John and Lestrade would follow.

They didn’t. To be fair though, John had every inclination to, but was held back by Lestrade.

“John. Um. I need your advice. It’s a bit awkward, because, well it’s about marriage and you two had that big row over this topic a few weeks ago, but... there’s no one else I could ask.”

“It’s fine, Greg, really.”

“I’m going to ask Molly to marry me.”

“Really? That’s fantastic! Congrats, mate.”

“Thanks, but... Should I ask Sherlock not to tell Molly? I don’t want him deducing me and blurting it out.”

“He won’t notice. It’s a feeling he doesn’t recognise, not even on a second-hand basis. Trust me, I know. I’ve been thinking about it for a while now. He hasn’t noticed. I think it’s his blind spot. He is convinced no one will ever love him enough to marry him. Not even I. “

“How sad. Wait. You want to marry him?”

“Yes. Yes, I do. But because of his insecurity he disregards everything that has to do with the topic. You’re safe. And I need to find a way to convince him.”

“If anyone can do it, it’s you. That's going to be a tough one though, I bet.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'engaged'.
> 
> I am travelling and had no internet yesterday. You'll get two stories today instead. :)


End file.
